A Kiss Is Simple
by Young Chica
Summary: Incidences where V and Evie would kiss one another for the first time. Every chapter is different, but with all incidences are first kisses. Most have already read the first chapter, Knight, Not Prince. PG13


**Authour's Note**: At first, the title to this story was A Kiss Is Simple, but then I made a different ending then what I originally planned. I'm not even going to waste words in telling you the last ending, becuase this one is much better. Enjoy though.

* * *

**Knight, Not Prince**

Evey looked up from the book she was reading and sighed inaudible, but her line of eyesight caught V's attention. He turned to her, mask smiling as normal and black hair straighter than normal, ask her in a confused, yet calm tone, "Is something wrong Evey?"

She moved her eyes about and shook her head, looking back down at the book. "No, nothing V." Evey could feel his eyes, even though they were hidden behind the mask. She tried to pretend she was reading, moving her eyes with the lettering, but wasn't taking any of it in.

V cleared his throat, sitting down on the couch as Evey turned the page slowly, like she was thinking about what she had just read and she again started to move her eyes along the lettering, just skimming, not reading. V's fingers drummed against the couch, one finger after the other, slowly, no fast, but enough to let her know he was on to her. She tried to pay no attention to his fingers, though she was finding it to be a difficult act. Looking up slightly, Evey asked, "Do you mind V? I'm reading this incredible interesting book."

V laughed softly behind the mask and Evey could hear the laughter. His hands came up and flowered out in a I-don't-know manner. She gave him the evil eye and V simply asked, "You find A Midsummer's Dream intriguing, yes? Tell me, dear Evey, what page are you on?"

Evey knew she was in good for herself once he asked her the question, but with a deadpan look and hardly moving her lips, she looked down at the page and back up at V saying, "Six."

V nodded, trying to remember what he had read so many times on page six. The mask showing his sarcasm, he asked, "What is it that Hermia is saying to Lysander? And thus, I assume that because you have already read that part of the book, that you would gladly close it and tell without looking at the book once."

Evey's deadpan look turned to short anger, like a fuse had been broken suddenly. She closed the book and threw it at V. Angrily, she got up and stalked into the other room. She was so mad at him and his ways of trying get her to open up. It was annoying at times and she really wished to tear that awful Guy Fawkes mask off and see the real V, his real face, his real emotions, but no, he had to wear that ugly mask and flaunt the fact that the only emotion he had was smiling and happy. She hated how he knew things about you and wouldn't just simple ask you about it instead of jesting with a hot poker and an annoying tongue.

V was simply stunned by Evey's actions and he saw her get up. As to where she went, he could only assume the kitchen, as where he would normally go if he needed to blow a short fuse. Nowadays it was in the privacy of his bedroom, but even so, she could still hear his angry spews and he didn't want her to know that even the strong and powerful V could break down at times.

Curiosity got the best of V and he found himself in the kitchen, looking at the back of Evey. He loved her back side the most, not just because of her backend, but because he had grown to looking at it more than her front side nowadays, so he had found a special fondness for it in his mind's eye.

V came up right behind Evey, lightly setting his hands on either side of the table where they stood, keeping her from moving away again or throwing something at him. He rested the masks chin on her shoulder and spoke in a sort of whisper, "I'm sorry to make you upset Evey. I do have a tendency for making you angry lately."

At the sound of V's voice, soft and persuasive in her ear, Evey jumped, making her rear-end move into V's groin. He moved back a ways, removing his hands from the table. When Evey turned around to look at him, they were face-to-face, nose touching nose. Actually, V was about some odd inches taller than her, so she was actually nose to chin. Looking up into his… 'tempting' eyes, Evey quickly said, "I forgive you V."

Anger was still in her eye, so when she turned to move away, V quickly placed out his hand, his eyes looking down at her through the mask. Evey stopped and gave him a pissed off look. "Evey, I don't believe what you just said. Maybe you should have some time to think forgiving me."

Evey suddenly realized that V was being _very_ têtu stubborn. She laughed suddenly before pressing her body against V's chest, her arms embracing him. "V, I forgive you. Your just being very têtu that's all." Evey looked up at the smiling mask, which was now looking down at her, in some sort of confusion or shock from her sudden moves. His arms were still hanging down at his side when she was looking up at him. Slowly, he placed his hands on the small of her back, in a kind of stiff hug.

Evey poked V's stiff chest, one hand still embracing him in a caring manner as she asked, " What do you hide behind there other than muscles and flesh?"

At the hint of a game, V responded, "A beating heart? Some lungs? A ribcage? Possible veins to add to the living effect?"

Evey gave him a chiding look as she felt his chest move with his laughter. Squeezing his sides in a ticklish manner which V responded by squirming a little, Evey said, "You know what I'm talking about."

V, his hands still on her back in a quizzical manor, said matter-of-factly, "A bullet-proof vest."

Evey didn't question any more on that matter, just hugged him a little bit more. He wasn't used to close contact, at least not how she was representing it. She leaned up a little bit, her lips surrendering to his 'lips' for a kiss.. He started to respond to the close-ness and felt himself pushing her away from him. Evey shyly looked away and said, "I'm sorry. That was so rude of me."

Evey started to back away and V placed his hands up and said, "No it isn't you… it's me. Sadly, you are the only company I have ever had or been around, so I don't really remember what it is like to hug or kiss anyone without… 'reacting'."

V felt like a teenager being caught for having sex or masturbating; it was very weird. Evey nodded in a grown-up way, like a child pretending to understand an adult word. She started to smile and soon was laughing at it, understanding what he fully meant. V felt suddenly betrayed. "I see that you find humour in my personal matters, so now I shall retire for the night."

Turning his back to her, Evey stopped laughing. She was the one who normally turned her back to him and to see this new display made her stop laughing. She examined it and found it suddenly keen. V was walking away from her, evidently hurt. Evey ran a walk and collided with V's back, hugging it lovingly.

V felt the hard collision and was so stunned, that he actually stopped and blinked multiple times. He never did that to her when she turned her back to him. V would always silently walk up to her door and make sure she was all right before placing his cape on and vanishing for the night. This was new and… well, kind of relaxing. She was showing love, something V was afraid to show to her, afraid she would reject him even if she did love him. Who could love the monster that lay beneath the Guy Fawkes mask? Not even V could love the hideous beast.

Evey's arms slowly disengaged and he heard the soft padding of feet. Turning around to face her back, V said loudly, "Evey…"

She stopped and hesitated before facing V and looking at hi with soft, loving eyes. V stood for a little while and Evey started to think that maybe it was her imagination that made V's voice call out to her. Trembling, though showing no signs, V asked, " A kiss is a simple task, though would you kiss the lips of a monstrous creature, burned and swelled flesh?"

Evey was taken aback by the question. She blinked, her answer racing through her mind, screaming, "Yes, yes I would kiss a creature of grace and beauty, no matter how he saw himself!" but the answer never came to her lips and once again, V was hurt. He bowed deeply and said, "Goodnight Evey."

No dear Evey, no sweet Evey, no 'Don't let the bed bugs bite Evey", or "The Brooklyn lights awake to be turned off and so do so nicely to not harm yourself, Evey." Every suddenly felt small and that the only light in the room was one her and she couldn't see the crowd. In an almost hushed voice, Evey ushered, "Yes."

Evey didn't even think she heard herself and so she said it again, louder, a bit too loud. "Yes, V, I would."

He stopped in his tracks and turned, looking back at her. V thought his imagination was lying to him, that she was actually standing there, looking at him leave, but when she started towards him, he knew it was no lie. She rushed into his arms, hugging him and V, hugged her, _really_ hugged her. Every looked up and pressed her lips against the mask, but satisfaction came to her as she felt the hard, cold lips meet her soft, hot lips. Evey leaned back and raised her hands to take off the mask, but V's hands stopped her own. "No."

She gave him a confused look. "A monstrous creature…"

Evey shook her head at him. "No your not! You'll never take the mask off will you? Your just full of never ending masks aren't you?"

V moved her hands away from the mask and he shook his head. "I won't look."

The smiling mask turned up to look at her, judging what she said. "You'll peek."

"I promise not to." Evey looked at him pleadingly and she heard a soft sigh escape from the mask and if it was her imagination or not, she swore she felt his breath on her nose.

"Close your eyes."

"A kiss is simple, V."

"And so is your plan to not peek, now please, close your eyes Evey."

At the sound of her name, Evey closed her eyes. He must have been testing her because it took him sometime before she heard normal breathing, not muffled breaths through a mask. She heard the mask hit the floor and the sound of gloves being taken off. Evidently, he wanted the kiss to be perfect, but she kept her promise and her eyes remained shut, even when she felt his body pressed against hers and his hands touch her back softly. She felt soft breaths on her lips and one of his hands leave her back and touch her skin.

_So soft and white_, V thought, comparing his pink hands to her lightly tanned cheeks. He let his hand pass her lips, feeling the rise and fall of her lips. Her mouth parted and V's burned hands traveled past her chin, down her neck and through the hair stubble. He looked at her lips and before he spoiled them with his own swollen pink stubs, he examined them and breath Evey's name on her lips, inaudible words.

V hide his yellowed eyes behind his eyelids and spoiled Evey's lips. At first, he was soft, tender and was afraid she would jerk back, but soon, her hand crept up the side of his swollen neck and V almost felt normal, like he had real flesh. Her hand rested on the small nape of his neck and with nothing to stop her but his words, Evey deepened the kiss.

His lips weren't rough like she had imagined them to be. Amazingly, they felt soft and plushy. Her hand crept up along the side of his bumpy neck, but she never once opened her eyes. Evey deepened the kiss, getting into it more. V accepted and soon, they kissing like a couple of teenagers.

V's hands wanted to venture under Evey's shirt, twitched to do so, but he wouldn't allow himself. Instead, he lightened the kiss and with one last soft peck, Evey placed the top of her head on his chest. Opening her eyes, she saw the Guy Fawkes' mask smiling up at her. She smiled softly and took his hands from around her back and looked at them. They were pink and swollen. She kissed the palm of his hands and whispered, beautiful on them. He laughed airily and said, " I would think not as beautiful as your prince in shining armour though."

Inhaling a breath, Evey closed her eyes and turned her head up towards his. She let go of his hands placed her own hands on his face. Evey let her fingers glide along his face, first his cheeks, eyes, nose ad she saved his lips for last. Satisfied, she smiled. Nervous, he held his breath. "No, your much more handsome than the fairy tale princes. You're a knight and knights always seem to get the girl."

V tried to think of a story where the knight wins the girl, but sadly, he thought of none. "Evey, there are no stories that end with the knight getting a girl."

Evey exhaled excitedly and said, "Yes there, is V and this is the story."

* * *

A reveiw is nice... expecially if you wish to loose one calorie by clicking the reveiw butten and writing some words of gratitude -innocent smile-  



End file.
